David Karofsky
Dave Karofsky is a student at William McKinley High School. He, along with Azimio bullies the kids in Glee Club, especially Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel . He plays in his high school hockey team. He bullies glee club members, most especially. He is portrayed by Max Adler. In season 2, Dave is also questioning his sexual orientation - he has a full on kiss with Kurt in 'Never Been Kissed'. Biography Karofsky is a popular hockey player (or as Quinn calls them "puckheads") at William McKinley High School. He likes to tease people who are not just like him or when someone does something that the jocks consider "gay". Karofsky has many enemies due to him bullying lots of people at the school. Season One Karofsky first appears in the episode "Mash-Up", splashing Finn and Quinn with a grape slushie , something he'd wanted to do to Finn since 5th Grade when Finn made fun of him for growing pubic hair, because they joined Glee Club and everyone has found out that Quinn is pregnant. Karofsky teams up with one of Finn's fellow football players, Azimio, to take Finn down. This makes Finn and Quinn turn to Emma for advice on how to be popular again. In "Mattress", Karofsky appears with Azimio in the locker room, writing on Finn's face with permanent marker, practicing to deface him in the yearbook because Finn decided to take the picture with Rachel. He asks Azimio how to spell "loser" cause he's going to write it on Finn's forehead, showing a sign of stupidity in Karofsky. They then tease Finn about having a big forehead. In, "Hell-O", Karofsky and Azimio are briefly seen, along with a football player, slushing Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes. In "Bad Reputation", he is seen in the hallway stating "Hey, Miss Sylvester, let's get physical" mocking her video of Olivia Newton-John's video of Physical in which Sue "re-created" for her exercises. In "Theatricality", Karofsky and Azimio continue to make fun of the Glee Club. He mocks Kurt and Tina for dressing in Lady Gaga costumes, and chides Finn for moving in with Kurt. They attempt to beat up Kurt once more in the end of the episode, but Finn, wearing a Lady Gaga costume, stops them, backed up by the rest of the Glee Club, also in costumes. Karofsky says he and Azimio will bring "some friends" the next time, however, the two have yet to carry out their, probably empty, threat. Season 2 In ''Audition'', he is seen in the background while Jacob interviews Finn and Rachel about her "expected return to the Shire". He interupts Jacob's interview with Kurt in order to slushie Kurt, along with Azimio. Rachel gives both him and Azimio $100 to slushie herself, Kurt, and Mercedes in front of Sunshine's locker, hoping she'll be scared out of auditioning. However, after consulting Kurt and Mercedes, she makes a change of plans, and invites Sunshine to audition instead. Later, in Britney/Brittany, he, along with Azimio, rip Finn's varsity jacket into two, since he is no longer on the football team. Finn was about to fight them, but Artie comes in between them, and they don't feel comfortable hitting a "cripple"). Later in the episode, He along with Azimio comment on Rachel's clothing. Karofsky next appears in Duets, where he and Azimio slushie Sam Evans, the newest member of the Glee Club. In [[Never Been Kissed|''Never Been Kissed ]]Karofsky is shown going out of his way to bully Kurt at every opportunity. This results in Kurt falling further into a depressive state, until his new friendship with Blaine leads him to confront Karofsky. Following him into the locker room after another bullying act, Kurt demands to know why Karofsky won't stop attacking him, to which Karofsky becomes defensive, ordering Kurt to back off. When Kurt refuses to do so and instead begins confronting him even more strongly, Karofsky snaps and lunging forward pulls Kurt into a deep and passionate kiss. He makes an attempt at a second one, but Kurt pushes him back, shocked by what happened. Furious, Dave punches his locker and runs off. Karofsky proves later to be unable to deal with his attraction to Kurt and refuses to talk to Kurt and Blaine who try to offer him support and help. He instead becomes violently angry and threatens the two of them, before running off again. When Blaine notices how pained Kurt is by this, Kurt reveals that Karofsky was his first real kiss that ever meant anything to him, as it was his first kiss with someone of his preferred gender rather than the opposite gender. Personality Dave Karofsy is essentially the stereotypical, homophobic, jock bully. Crude, dimwitted, unnaturally cruel, and at times violent, he goes out of his way to abuse anyone who he considers different or unnusual. He particularly enjoys terrorizing the kids in New Directions, who he calls "gay" and "freaks". He often acts overly sexual towards girls, to the point of being abusive in that regard as well. He seems to favor targeting Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson in particular. It was recently revealed that a majority of his rage against the Glee Group and against Kurt in particular, is due to the fact that he is dealing with an attraction toward Kurt, and possibly other boys, although it is not known if he is a closet gay or a struggling bisexual. He seems to target Kurt for bullying in a desperate attempt to cover up his own sexual feelings, or possibly a way to get closer to his possible crush. His confusion and fear has caused him to lash out and, at times, respond violently towards others. However, despite his intense desire to deny it, he seems to be attracted to Kurt, who he kissed. When Kurt didn't return the kiss, he became frustrated and ran. Relationships Kurt Hummel ''For the Main Article: The Great Debate, pt.2 In Never Been Kissed, it is revealed that Dave's favorite target is Kurt, who he goes out of his way to bully at every opportunity. This results in Kurt falling further into a depressive state, until his new friendship with Blaine leads him to confront Karofsky. Following him into the locker room, Kurt demands to know what the issue is, to which Karofsky becomes defensive, ordering Kurt to back off. When Kurt refuses, challenging the other to punch him because "He can't punch the gay out of him" and begins to state that the other boy is just "a scared little boy" Karofsky snaps and lunges forward, grabs Kurt, and kisses him. He makes an attempt at a second one, but Kurt pushes him back, shocked by what happened. Karofsky, unable to deal with his closeted homosexuality and perhaps upset by Kurt's refusal of a second kiss, later refuses to talk to Kurt and Blaine, and Kurt reveals that until the day before he had never had a kiss that "counted." Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Finn Hudson Category:Bullies Category:Male Characters Category:Rachel Berry Category:LGBT Characters